


Dangerous

by Faith Wood (faithwood)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Auror Harry, Knotting, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Trapped, Werewolf Draco, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in a dungeon with Malfoy — who's a werewolf, a former Death Eater, and a giant git — is definitely dangerous. Harry has no reason to be excited. None at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Knotting (Draco is a werewolf, but the sex and knotting happen while he's in human form.)  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to marguerite_26 for the beta and great advice!

Bright light burst from the tip of Harry's wand, illuminating bare dungeon walls. The magnificent, white stag looked at Harry, then Malfoy, then Harry again.

"This won't work," Malfoy said. "It's confused." The stag shook his head as though denying it. 

"Go on," Harry told the stag, unwilling to admit defeat. Malfoy's face and hair looked ethereal in the stag's glow, but then he scowled and ruined the image.

The stag galloped towards the heavy iron door. His antlers pushed through, but then, in a burst of silver smoke, it vanished, leaving them in darkness.

"Your pessimism did this." Harry twirled the wand in his hand, mentally going through the list of spells he could use, but he seemed to have tried them all in the last twenty minutes. Sending a message through with a Patronus was his last hope. 

"I told you, Potter. The charms in this place are ancient. You can't break them with a few spells. We need a whole team. And _a lot_ of chanting."

Harry sighed. Malfoy was likely right. "I suppose you _are_ an expert on old dungeons in evil pure-blood manors."

"I am." Malfoy shot a spell at the opposite wall. High up, near the ceiling, a small window appeared, letting moonlight seep through and cast pale light on their faces. "This is all we can do. _While we wait._ "

Harry squinted up. "I didn't realise dungeons came with windows."

Malfoy pocketed his wand. "It's fake. It's just there to remind prisoners of the world outside and things they can no longer have."

"Right. Nice."

"I didn't invent it," Malfoy snapped. "I just know how it works. Especially in this dungeon."

Harry forced himself not to snap back. Bickering wouldn’t help them. "I know. I get it. It's Crabbe's manor." Malfoy probably played Trap-the-Muggle here as a kid. "I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Good. Because I'm the one who should be accusing _you_. You got us trapped here."

"What?" Apparently, they would have to bicker after all. "Because I decided against trying to fight off eight Dark wizards?"

"Six."

"Two more were in the next room. I heard them. Not that our odds would have been that much better against six. Plus, _you_ said we should hide in here."

"I didn't tell you to close the goddamn door."

"Open doors really defeat the purpose of hiding."

Draco huffed. "That's not what I meant, anyway. Everything went downhill the moment you came here. You should have let me handle it on my own. That was the plan. I was just an interested party, an apothecary owner looking to stock up on illegal goods. An apothecary owner with former ties to Dark wizards, I might add. They wouldn't suspect me. Crabbe's father was one of them, for fuck's sake. He used to bring me sweets."

"That _wasn't_ the plan." Harry decided against pointing out that old Crabbe might not be inclined to give Malfoy sweets anymore. Not after his son had died in a fire that the rest of them escaped unharmed. Draco must have been aware of it. What was he thinking coming here alone? "We just wanted you to make contact. Get a name or an address. You should have sent me a message the moment they gave you a location, not Apparate here and play bait."

"A message? What for? You put a Trace on me. Obviously. How else would you find me?"

"It's standard procedure." It was. Sort of. Except Harry would have to obtain Malfoy's consent, file a formal request, and wait for it to be approved. Quite a hassle, really, and a lengthy one at that. Casting a Trace on Malfoy and telling no one seemed much simpler.

"Right. Or maybe you thought I was involved and you wanted to keep an eye on me."

"Oh, come on."

"Why not? I bet I'm the likely suspect for everything and anything. A former Death Eater. A _werewolf_."

Harry's temper flared. "I'm not the one who used to shun werewolves and called them half-breeds."

"Oh, I see. I bet you think I deserved what happened to me. You consider it a fitting punishment, I imagine."

"What? I never —" How was this suddenly about Draco being a werewolf?

Malfoy’s breathing was ragged, his hands clenched into fists. "Or you think I'm incompetent, and I need you to rescue me." Malfoy advanced, his teeth bared. His voice sounded more and more like a growl.

Harry took a step back. "You're a civilian. This isn't your job. I wanted to make sure you were safe because that's _my_ job."

"How noble." This time Malfoy did growl. It was a terrifying sound. "I don't need you and your heroics, Potter." His face was red and twisted. He looked dangerous. _Murderous_.

"Malfoy." Harry took another step back and lifted his wand. "Draco?"

Malfoy blinked. His expression transformed in an instant, his threatening posture gone. He retreated, stumbling as he walked backwards. "Sorry, sorry," he said, his voice hoarse. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, not looking at Harry.

"Is it..." Harry looked up at the window. A bright full moon was twinkling at him through the bars. The window was fake, and it was too early for the moon to rise, but this was on Malfoy's mind when he activated the charm. "Full moon tonight?"

Malfoy nodded, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"But you're on Wolfsbane, surely." He had to be. Malfoy owned an apothecary, for fuck's sake; he brewed potions for a living.

"Of course I am!" Malfoy burst out. He breathed in and added, more calmly, "I'm just irritable."

"You're always irritable. This is different."

"I'm exceedingly irritable." Malfoy threw him a glare. "The company isn't helping." He pressed back against the wall even harder, as though trying to merge with it. "It's the adrenalin. The chase, getting trapped..."

"I see." This was probably why Malfoy was so reckless today. High on adrenaline and power, he decided to face the group of Dark wizards that had Aurors worried for two months. Harry should have foreseen it. Taken it into account at least. He didn't think Malfoy would do something so rash. But the Malfoy he knew in school wasn't a grown man and a werewolf. Harry knew that, but he clearly hadn't thought it through.

"I'm sorry. I should never have asked you to do this."

"I offered."

"Yeah, after I came to your shop and told you all about the case, _hoping_ you'd offer."

Malfoy gave him a withering look. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter. You didn't manipulate me into anything." With a sigh, he slid down to the floor. "It's fine. I'm fine. Just don't talk to me. Or come anywhere near me."

Harry sat down, too, at the opposite side of the small room. "Do you mind if I breathe?"

"Do it quietly."

Harry pocketed his wand, staring at Malfoy's pale face. "I left a note for Ron on my desk. He'll find it and he'll find us." He jerked his head towards the door. "This lot will be gone by then, though." They had heard someone walk past, and it had sounded like someone had cast a few spells at the door, but then the place went quiet.

Malfoy looked unreasonably angry again. "Which part of 'don't talk to me' didn't you understand?"

"I don't remember Professor Lupin acting like this. Not even when he didn't drink Wolfsbane." Although, to be fair, Lupin had his moments, too, but Harry had to struggle to remember them. When he thought of Lupin, his face only ever seemed kind and peaceful.

"Oh well, excuse me. I'm sure I'm doing it wrong, then. I know nothing about werewolves, despite being one, and you know everything because you met one several years ago."

It took all of Harry's willpower to keep quiet, but he managed. They weren't kids anymore. This was ridiculous.

The moonlight barely touched Malfoy, but Harry caught glimpses of him as the light shimmered. Malfoy's eyes were closed, his neck bared as he leaned his head back against the wall.

Harry stared, looked his fill now that no one was here to judge him for it. He suspected there was something really wrong about finding Malfoy beautiful. And not because of the things Malfoy had done as a teenager, but because Malfoy was so hateful, so angry all the time. Or maybe just when he was around Harry. Either way, Harry shouldn't have found him appealing.

Hermione would have a thing or two to say about that. Would probably give him a lecture if she knew he was attracted to someone who was nothing but rude to him. Though, really, she wasn't one to talk. Ron and her were plenty rude to each other for seven years, and they were a happy couple these days.

Harry hastily abandoned that thread of thought. It made him consider the possibility of having an actual relationship with Malfoy. They weren't Ron and Hermione. They would _not_ be a happy couple.

He wished he could claim that what he felt for Malfoy was just sexual attraction, but there was more to it. Feelings that were difficult to sort through and understand fully.

Sometimes, when he'd go to Malfoy's shop to buy something or when he'd see him walk down Diagon Alley, he'd get overwhelmed by a strange sense of pride. After everything he did, everything that happened, and with all odds against him, Malfoy had come so far. Not even the werewolf bite managed to defeat him. He'd been bit by a man who blamed Lucius Malfoy for siccing his dog Greyback on him. He took it out on Lucius' son. Draco picked himself up after that, too.

There must have been some truth in the claim that once you saved someone's life, you felt responsible for them. Maybe he was just glad to see Malfoy didn't waste what was given to him.

Then again, Harry had saved others, but that didn't inspire romantic and sexual fantasies. Maybe he was just shallow. Maybe he had a thing for really bright hair.

"I can feel you staring," Malfoy said, his eyes still closed. "Stop it. I won't transform yet. Not for hours."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Malfoy opened his eyes. "You should be. You don't know how I feel right now. You don't know what I want to _do_ to you right now."

That proclamation was the last thing Harry needed. The vibrations of Malfoy's deep tone went straight to Harry's cock. He forced a laugh. "I can't tell if that means you want to tear off my limbs or my clothes."

Malfoy grinned and hissed, "Guess."

"You're welcome to try either and see where it gets you."

"I wouldn't go for the limbs."

"Straight for the neck, then?"

"You're not following this conversation, Potter. You gave me two choices. If it's not one, it's the other."

Harry's cheeks heated up. He definitely didn't need this. He especially didn't need Malfoy saying it like _that_ , intense and dangerous, the way he sometimes acted in Harry's fantasies.

"You must dislike my clothes quite a bit. Is it because they're red?"

Malfoy licked his lips. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're egging me on."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're flirting with me."

Malfoy snorted, but then his expression changed and he stiffened. His nostrils flared. "You're aroused," he said, sounding shocked.

As shocked as Harry felt. He didn't count on Malfoy to _guess_. Where did that come from? Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but then he realised...

"Yes." Malfoy apparently read Harry's mind. "I can _smell_ it."

The heat in Harry's crotch only intensified, even though he tried to will it away. God. This was turning into a disaster.

"I'm not surprised," Malfoy said conversationally. "This is your thing, isn't it? Hunting Dark wizards, being trapped with a dark creature. You get off on it. You always did."

Oh, for fuck's sake. "No, I don't." But he was apparently getting off on Malfoy being a prick because despite his anger his trousers were getting tighter by the second.

"Sure you do. I bet you'd fuck just about anyone right now. Even me."

"Yes, that's what being an Auror is all about. We chase criminals and then have big orgies with everyone in the vicinity."

"I didn't say all of them get off on it. Just you."

"You honestly think that nearly getting killed and getting trapped here turned me on?"

"What was it, then, if not that?"

Harry blinked. Goddammit. He shouldn't have argued against Malfoy's theory. It would have been such a convenient defence.

Malfoy laughed, but it sounded mirthless. "Oh, it's me, then, is it? Because I'm a werewolf? Because I'm dangerous? Would you like to conquer me? Tame me? Save me?"

"I'd like to shut you up, more than anything." Harry shifted. Malfoy had _issues_. And to his horror, Harry was desperate to reassure him. To say, "No, it's just _you_. Werewolf or not. In danger or safe."

 _Sure_. That was exactly what he should say. And then they'd have sex, get married, and live happily ever after. Or at least until they got a divorce and Harry lost half of his wealth because Malfoy would be the fortunate prick with a better lawyer.

Harry scowled.

"I'll shut up." Malfoy closed his eyes again and leaned back. "I just wanted to make it clear we're not fucking, so don't get any ideas."

"Yeah, right. I'll just sit here and try to contain my disappointment." Merlin, he was an idiot. He should have worked harder at pushing away his attraction to Malfoy. It would never go anywhere, except it would give Malfoy a chance to ridicule him. And he'd be right to do it. What the fuck was wrong with his mind? Why did it insist on conjuring images of Malfoy whenever Harry wanked? Maybe Malfoy was right. Maybe Harry got off on danger. And Malfoy was certainly dangerous, emotionally at least.

"For fuck's sake, Potter. Stop it."

Harry clenched his jaw. He had to stop thinking about Malfoy. Knowing that Malfoy could smell his arousal wasn't helping.

Malfoy staring at him wasn't helping either. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Potter?"

"Leave me alone. Just because you can smell it, it doesn't give you the right to tell me when I can or can't be aroused."

"Don't you get it? I'm... in a _state_. It's _affecting_ me. In a way you're not going to like."

"We've been through this. I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, I'm afraid of what I might do." Malfoy's breath hitched. "So act like a saviour and save me."

Malfoy was shaking his head. "Of course you'd be the idiot who just doesn't get it. I'm _dangerous_. I can change your life with a bite. I can snap your neck in a heartbeat."

"But... you _wouldn't_." Harry knew that. Malfoy wasn't a killer. He didn't enjoy inflicting pain. Harry still remembered how petrified Malfoy looked when Voldemort forced him to torture Rowle.

Malfoy opened his mouth, visibly searching for words, but then he set his jaw and looked away.

"You're on Wolfsbane," Harry said softly. "And I have a wand. It'll be fine."

Malfoy gave a deep sigh, likely of exasperation rather than relief. He  
remained silent, however, and neither of them spoke a word for a good long while. Harry had nearly managed to get his heartbeat and his erection under control.

But then Malfoy sighed again. "I just really want to fuck you, Potter."

Oh, for the love of... Harry considered going over there to punch Malfoy in the nose. Or he could just Stun him from here. Or he could at least throw Malfoy's words back at him and tell him they were not fucking so he better shut the fuck up. 

But then again, this was, perhaps, an opportunity. They could do it now and forget about it the moment they got out. Malfoy was high on whatever werewolf thing that was happening to him, and Harry had been handed such a harmless excuse of being a bloke who apparently got off on dangerous situations. He could finish it here and now. Get Malfoy out of his system and go on with his life. No complications, no consequences.

Harry held his breath, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could when he said, "I'm not opposed."

Malfoy didn't react for full ten seconds — Harry counted — but then he snorted. "You don't know much about werewolves, do you?"

"I know how to subdue them."

"That won't help you much if you allow one to fuck you."

"You think I'm agreeing to have sex with a werewolf because I expect it to be gentle and slow?" 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, then. I rather enjoy gentle and slow."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. All his fantasies were about Malfoy being a rough, unforgiving prick and the two of them fighting as they fucked. He never thought of Malfoy being gentle and slow.

But he was thinking about it now. And, God, did he want it. A shiver ran through him, constricting his chest. "Then what's the problem?"

Malfoy wasn't looking at him. "How I do it doesn't matter. It's... the size."

Harry had to laugh. "Malfoy, we grew up together in a boarding school. Everyone knows the size of everyone's dick. And though I admit I was surprised yours is not below average — it just always looked like you’re overcompensating, you know? — I do know it's just _not that big_."

"Potter, werewolves' cocks..."

"Turn inexplicably larger? _Please_. Go use that line on someone who's drunk enough."

"For fuck's sake, listen to me! Werewolves' cocks gain certain animal characteristics on the day before the full moon."

"What characteristics? You're not turning into a horse. Wolves are just like dogs. They don't have..." Oh. Like dogs. Harry had heard what happened to dogs during intercourse. He shook his head and squirmed, determined not to let that thought make him even harder, but there was no stopping it. "You made that up."

"What, you think it can't be true because it isn't listed under werewolf characteristics in your Auror handbook? Believe me, I didn't find out about it from a book either." Malfoy bared his teeth. "Or, you know, don't believe me. If you're so sure I'm lying, we can give it a try, and then you'll find out."

Harry swallowed. That was a good point. Malfoy had no reason to lie.

So. If they had sex, the base of Malfoy's cock would grow impossibly large and tie them together. That wasn't tempting. At all. It shouldn't be.

Harry was already imagining it. How would it feel? To be so filled, tied to Malfoy, unable to break free?

"Sweet Merlin." Malfoy rubbed his face in his hands. He probably didn't need werewolf senses to tell Harry was even more aroused now. "Don't do this to me. You might think you'd like it, but what if you don't? Don't you understand? By the time it becomes too much, you won't be able to change your mind. Not without causing serious physical damage to both of us."

"Sounds like my problem," Harry said before he could stop himself. Why was he doing this? He was all but begging Malfoy for sex. He didn't think he wanted Malfoy this much.

Malfoy leaned forward, his fists clenched, as though he was ready to jump him. "Potter, if you don't stop me, I'll stop trying to stop myself."

"I won't stop you."

Harry expected Malfoy to lunge, but Malfoy looked frozen on the spot, doing nothing but staring at Harry as though he was still waiting for an answer.

Well then.

Harry stood up and walked over, with Malfoy's gaze following his every move.

"For someone who has done nothing but threaten since the moment we got trapped here, you seem rather inert."

Malfoy didn't react. Not even when Harry knelt down beside him, bringing them at eye level. Up close, Malfoy didn't look so pale. His cheeks were pink and his eyes dark, pupils blown wide. Harry's gaze slid down to the hard line of Malfoy's lips. The urge to lick and soften them up drew him closer. His heart hammered in his chest so violently it was making him dizzy.

Finally, Malfoy opened his mouth. "Potter, if we start this —"

Harry shut him up with a kiss. It seemed to serve like some kind of trigger because the moment Harry's lips touched Malfoy's, Malfoy growled and Harry found himself down on his back, trapped between Malfoy's body and the dirty floor. He lost his ability to breathe thanks to Malfoy's weight and the way he kissed. It felt like an assault, as though he was trying to force Harry into submission with his tongue and lips. He shouldn't have bothered. Harry had no intention of stopping this. Malfoy's hot, wet kisses sent tingles through his body all the way to his toes. He felt feverish, skin hot enough to burn. If an ice cube were to fall on him now, it would surely melt within seconds.

Malfoy clawed at Harry's clothes, tugging and ripping them away. The cool air felt heavenly on Harry's skin. Even better were the nips and licks Malfoy showered over Harry's naked chest. If he were to break skin, there'd be repercussions, but that thought disappeared as soon as it formed. Not even the slow drag of Malfoy's teeth over Harry's nipple managed to worry him. Malfoy's eyes were open; he was staring up at Harry, as though waiting for a reaction. Harry could do little but moan.

With a growl, Malfoy yanked Harry's trousers and underwear down to his thighs, and Harry squirmed, trying to help get them completely off. He was naked within seconds. He should have been cold and uncomfortable — he was surrounded by dirt and stone — but he couldn't feel anything except Malfoy's rough touch on his thighs, hips and cock.

Malfoy seemed not to have too much patience for exploring. Though he took a moment to suck in the head of Harry's cock into his mouth and then, breathing in deeply, he pulled away with a wet pop. Harry's body jerked upwards, but Malfoy pushed him back down, his fingers digging into Harry's hips. _I can break your neck in a heartbeat_ , Malfoy had said. Harry felt a hint of that strength now, but he could tell Malfoy was holding back, his touch measured.

"Come here," Harry said, and Malfoy stalked upwards and stretched, lying down between Harry's thighs. His clothes were scratching Harry's naked skin, making it even more sensitive. Harry couldn't stop squirming, couldn't stop rubbing himself against Malfoy, not caring about something hard digging into his back, nor about the embarrassing, needy sounds that escaped his mouth and echoed loud enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear.

Malfoy was staring at him, his eyes wide as though he was experiencing a moment of lucidity. "I can't do this slow," Malfoy said, his slick hand on Harry's thigh. Harry didn't know how Malfoy managed to Conjure lube without him noticing. 

"Who asked you for slow?"

The moment Harry said that, Malfoy pushed his hand between Harry's legs and slid his fingers inside him. Harry couldn't stop his gasp or his legs from spreading wide to let Malfoy push deeper. Malfoy was slow despite claiming he wouldn't be. His body was stiff, hand moving carefully, his gaze fixed on Harry's face.

"It'll be fine," Harry wanted to say, but it sounded more like an intelligible moan. It had been too long since Harry did this. He didn't remember it feeling so good.

And he definitely didn't remember anyone staring at him with so much scrutiny at a time like this. As though Harry was doing something terribly uncommon.

"You're stalling," Harry managed to say.

Malfoy sped up, pushed a little deeper. "Maybe I'm savouring." His eyes were dark, and Harry couldn't guess the emotion behind his intense gaze. Maybe he was just high on adrenalin, ruled by his instincts. Or maybe there was something more there. In order to work it out, Harry would have to focus and think, but that seemed impossible now. Especially when Malfoy pulled away and said, "Turn around."

Harry couldn't stop his shiver. Malfoy misinterpreted.

"If you changed your mind—"

Harry interrupted him with a huff of laughter and rolled over onto his stomach. It was uncomfortable, the ground cold and rough, but Malfoy's hot hands grabbed Harry's buttocks, kneading and spreading them roughly apart, and Harry forgot his discomfort.

He was so hard, so eager to have Malfoy's cock inside him, he had to bite his lip or he'd end up begging Malfoy to fuck him.

One hand firm on Harry's hip, Malfoy moved up, pressing his face into Harry's hair and breathing in deeply.

"Potter—"

"If you ask again whether I changed my mind—"

"Actually..." Harry could feel Malfoy smirk as he spoke. "I just wanted to say you have a fine arse."

Harry grinned. "No need for compliments. You're getting what you wanted."

"Yes. Yes, I am." Malfoy's voice was even lower. It made the shivers that refused to stop raking Harry's body intensify.

Malfoy shifted around and then the hot, slick head of his cock pushed between Harry's buttocks, pressing firmly against his entrance. Harry forced himself to relax and let Malfoy push in. He held his breath as he was breached. Malfoy went slow, and Harry didn't complain because he'd be lying to himself if he claimed he wasn't apprehensive. It already burned and felt like too much. He had to relax. And _breathe_.

His vision blurred as Malfoy pushed deeper. Malfoy's cock felt foreign and hot inside him, unyielding and _there_ , forcing Harry's body to take it. Harry caught himself making an embarrassing sound that was very close to a mewl. Malfoy shivered above him.

"You know," Malfoy said when his balls pressed against Harry's arse and he stretched out fully, with his face in Harry's hair again. "Since we're really doing this, you might as well know I wanted to do it since sixth year."

Harry closed his eyes, unsure how to react to that. The burn was easing; he was adjusting, but it was so hard to think with Malfoy's cock throbbing inside him. It was likely to grow any second now. Or not yet. He wasn't sure how this worked.

Harry found his voice. "You weren't a werewolf back then."

"No, I wasn't. And we weren't trapped together. So. No excuses for me."

Harry let that statement sink in. He should have seen this coming. Why did he ever think they could just do this and forget it? There would be no escaping Malfoy now. Things would turn messy and complicated. This was not a good thing. Except why did it excite him so much, then? His heart thundered against his ribcage. A sudden urge to kiss Malfoy overwhelmed him, but he couldn't move.

He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say, so he opted for clenching hard around Malfoy's cock to shut him up.

Malfoy groaned and cursed, and then mercifully he stopped talking and _moved_. With a slow roll of his hips, he pulled out a little and pushed back in.

Harry closed his eyes. Sensations washed over him as Malfoy found his pace, fucking Harry with long, steady strokes. Harry tried to push back, but Malfoy's thighs held him trapped. His body was pressed to Harry's back in a way that only allowed Harry to shudder. Malfoy must have done it deliberately, in preparation for what was to come.

Inaction wasn't something Harry was used to, but letting go was easier that he thought it would be. He was sure he could do this for hours, let Malfoy fuck him, fill him up over and over again, with Harry doing nothing but enjoying the slow drag of Malfoy's cock against his prostate.

Malfoy quickened his pace with a cry, and Harry bit his lip to hold back his moans. Malfoy's cock pulsed inside him, burning as it stretched him further. Panting into Harry's ear, Malfoy jerked his hips erratically, making Harry's body twitch with him. And then he went still. Everything went still as Harry held his breath, not daring to twitch a muscle as he was stretched even wider.

He felt so full, _stuffed_ , pinned with the pressure that wouldn't stop building. His body was on fire. It should not have been arousing, but his cock was persistently hard. His whole body thrummed in the rhythm of his heartbeats and the throbs of Malfoy's cock.

Malfoy's hot breath tickled Harry's ear. "All right?"

Harry swallowed around his dry throat and managed a scratchy, "Yeah."

With a long moan, Malfoy shuddered, hips twitching, and Harry shut his eyes tightly, too sensitive everywhere for sudden jerks of Malfoy's body. It made him clench, which resulted in a shocking feeling of intense pleasure and discomfort. He couldn't stop his muscles from contracting as though his body was intent on torturing him. Malfoy's cock pulsed harder, his groans deep and primal, nearing a growl. Malfoy was coming, Harry realised. It lasted longer than natural, with Harry clenching and clenching until his body finally calmed down and they both went still.

Shivers ran up and down Harry's spine. He struggled for air. Malfoy was still huge and hot inside him.

Sweet God, this was just the beginning. They were firmly tied together and when Malfoy jerked, Harry couldn't stop himself — he clenched around Malfoy's cock again and kept doing it as though compelled.

It lasted even longer this time. Sweat was sliding into Harry's eyes, his hair sticking to his face. He felt like a rag doll, helpless, ready to burst along the seams. But he had never been so hard in his life. A tiniest bit of friction against his cock would push him over the edge, but there was no friction to be had. His cock was trapped between his body and the bunched up robes he was lying on.

They went still again, except Malfoy was shivering uncontrollably. He appeared to be trying to say something, but all he managed to say was _Potter_ several times in a row.

Harry braced himself and clenched, deliberately this time. Malfoy growled, then buried his face into Harry's hair with a whimper, his hips twitching again. They didn't even pause this time. Harry lost all control of his body, which seemed determined to keep satisfying Malfoy for as long as he wished. To Harry's shock, the pressure in his balls was building, pleasure growing intense. He didn't need friction after all. Not even the pain of clamping down hard on Malfoy's knot could stop him from coming. The dark dungeon seemed to turn bright as Harry's whole body seized up and shuddered. He could hear his moans and didn't even try to stop them. He'd been told he was quiet during sex, but now it seemed he was likely to be heard all the way to London. He hardly cared. He was hanging on the edge of consciousness, wrapped up in pleasure that lasted longer than he thought possible.

He imagined it would be worth it, but not this much.

Malfoy was panting in his ear again. He sounded exhausted and weak, barely moving at all, but he was still hard. Harry panicked, fearing Malfoy wasn't finished yet. He didn't think he could handle it if it went on for much longer. But the pressure that held him pinned to the ground and tied to Malfoy was subsiding.

It was a slow process, but a relaxing one. Malfoy was kissing his neck, sucking on the skin, undoubtedly leaving marks. Harry let him, too lethargic to care.

Malfoy softened inside him entirely, but Harry still felt stretched. And unpleasantly wet. It worsened when Malfoy pulled out and rolled onto his side. Harry's thighs were sticky. In fact, he was sticky everywhere; sweat cooled on his skin.

Fingers threaded through his hair and he felt something cold press against the small of his back.

"I can cast a few charms," Malfoy said and Harry nodded, shivering as the tip of Malfoy's wand slipped lower. Magic spread over his skin like a warm blanket. His discomfort eased and Harry sighed, finding new strength and will to roll over on his back and look at Malfoy.

Malfoy seemed fully alert and not at all tired, but his cheeks were very pink and his hair was an unflattering mess.

Harry had to grin. That was a face he could enjoy looking at in the mornings. No scowls or anger, no frost in his pale, grey eyes.

"So." Harry grinned wider. "That was completely horrible. I'm appalled. Honestly, how small is your dick? Did you even get it in? I barely felt it."

Malfoy smiled back with a hint of uncertainty. "You're all right, aren't you?"

"No, I'm cross, in pain and dissatisfied. Hence the constant smile and inane babble."

Malfoy's grin widened. It occurred to Harry he had never seen such a genuine smile on Malfoy's face. It seemed to have transformed him into someone Harry hadn't really met yet. He hoped he'd get a chance to get to know him well.

"I am a little cross," Harry said. "I think you ruined regular sex for me."

"I hope not. It can only happen once a month." Malfoy bit his lip and looked away, but then be seemed to change his mind, and he faced Harry again with a new sort of determination in his eyes. "What ever shall we do in the meantime?" His tone was playful, but his eyes were very wide as he waited for Harry's answer.

Right. This was really happening, then. Malfoy wanted more. It was such a terrible idea, spectacular werewolf sex aside.

"Fight, I reckon," Harry said.

Malfoy's expression didn't change. "Yes," he said stiffly. "That's true." He moved as though to get up. Harry grabbed his arm, panicking. What was he doing? He wanted this. He wanted Malfoy and Malfoy was offering. It really wasn't that complicated.

Well, it was. It would be. But so what?

"It just occurred to me... I do rather enjoy make up sex."

Malfoy yanked his arm free and glared. "For fuck's sake, Potter. Either give me a clear answer or leave me alone."

"To be fair, you didn't ask me a clear question."

"You're such a prick."

Harry grinned. "And you're a dog."

"Fuck this." Malfoy pushed away again, but he didn't struggle when Harry pulled him back onto the floor and placed a hand on his chest to hold him down.

"Here's your answer." Harry leaned in and kissed Malfoy's lips, long and slow, taking his time before he slid his tongue into Malfoy's mouth and the kiss turned heated. Malfoy looked dazed when Harry pulled away. "Is that clear enough for you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy's fingers were in Harry's hair, grasping strands and pulling on them gently. "It will do," he said and flipped them around with another display of agility and strength that Harry wasn't expecting. This was the second time that kissing Malfoy resulted in Harry being pushed on his back and pinned down by Malfoy's weight. He resolved to conduct more tests in the future.

He expected Malfoy to kiss him, but Malfoy merely stared.

"You know," Malfoy said. "My plan was to catch these Dark wizards and then ask you to show your appreciation by providing sexual favours."

Harry laughed. "That's a horrible plan."

"You'd agree."

Harry considered that. "Probably," he confessed. "But it's still a horrible plan. You could have been hurt. Or worse."

"I had it under control. People are afraid of me, you know. Genuinely afraid. Almost everyone." Malfoy's lips twitched. "Except you. _Of course._ They think I'll lose my temper and tear them apart. Or turn them into a werewolf."

Harry tucked a particularly wild strand of white hair behind Malfoy's ear. Malfoy tried so hard to intimidate people back at Hogwarts. What a horrible way to have his wish come true. "You won't hurt me," he said, sure it was true.

"I _won't_ ," Malfoy said fervently, as though Harry needed convincing. " _Never_." He sealed his promise with an onslaught of hot open-mouthed kisses all over Harry's neck and chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and Malfoy relaxed, lying down with his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

He was _heavy_ , but Harry didn't have the heart to push him away.

They lay like that for a while longer until Malfoy's breathing turned ragged and he jumped and hid into the darkest corner, begging Harry to stay away. Harry obeyed, not daring to break his promise and risk Malfoy hurting him accidentally. He dressed and then stood waiting, clenching his fists and teeth as he listened to snarls and cries of pain. The moment the noise stopped and the wolf collapsed, whining with his head on his paws, Harry all but flew to him and wrapped his arms around the soft fur as tightly as he could.

Hours later, a team of Aurors, led by Ron, found Harry sitting on the floor and petting a large grey wolf that slept peacefully with its head on Harry's lap. Harry asked them to leave the door open and shooed them away.

Ron lingered. Harry could hear him breathe just outside the door. He was probably composing a mental list of questions and curses to hurl at Harry later.

That would be fun to deal with. And it wasn't just Ron. It was everyone. Friends and families, Weasleys and Malfoys.

Harry sighed and looked down at Draco sleeping blissfully on his lap. _Horrible, horrible idea_ , he thought as he stroked the grey fur.

Still, he just couldn't stop smiling.

 

****

Fin


End file.
